left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoey
Zoey is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead, the teenage daughter of a wealthy family. Zoey's face is modeled from actress Sonja Kinski. In official media, she is usually seen holding the hunting rifle, and dual pistols. She is voiced by Jen Taylor. Official description After spending her first semester holed up in a dorm room watching old horror movies, Zoey was given a choice: Stop fooling around and get her grades up, or drop out. Now that the planet's overrun with murderous zombies, and all of her professors are dead, Zoey at least has the cold comfort that she's been studying up on the right subject after all.http://l4d.com/survivors.htm Quotes * "Well, looks like we're going to the hospital." * "You know, Louis... You'd look good in one of those hospital gowns." * [ ''In the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "Game over, man! Game over!" * '[ ''On the elevator in Mercy Hospital'' ]' "I just can't get over how FAST they all are, it's not even fair. I'm calling zombie bullshit on that, you know? (giggles nervously) They're not... ALLOWED to be so fast." * '[ ''In the beginning saferoom of Rooftop Finale'' ]' "Almost there. Almost there." * '[ After she or another survivor has mentioned that Riverside held out ]' "Unless anyone has a better plan, I say we head there." * "And of course the bridge is out..." * '[ When the bridge in The Drains is down ]' "We're good to go, come on!" * '[ Approaching the empty house in the Church chapter ]' "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." * '[ In Riverside ]' "I always liked this main street." * "Look, Bill, it's your favorite—stairs!" '[ When they reach more stairs ]' "Hey, Bill, more stairs!" * "Oh no! The zombies killed God!" * "I know we gotta move, but I gotta heal you!" * "Hold still, I can help you." * "Anything for you, Louis!" * "Thanks, I owe you." * "Thanks for coming back for me." * "Guys! Big, badass, nasty weapons over here!" * '[ When she picks up a Molotov ] "Let's start some fires." * "Time to start some fires." * "It slimed me!" * "Mind getting the door?" * "Oh no! Not short-term parking!" * "Wait, that makes me the last woman on earth... shit" * "Guys, Im really torn up." * "Yeah, yeah I'm ready to bounce." =D * "Did they get my face?" * "I have a bad feeling about this..." * "Holy shit!" * "Alright tiger up and at em'." * "Oh god it's crushing me!" * "I'm not gonna last much longer!" * "Lie still and let me help." * "We are kicking ass." Trivia * Zoey makes multiple references to popular movies throughout the game. Her line, "Game over, man! Game over!" is a reference to the movie Aliens, and "Almost there, almost there!" is from Star Wars: A New Hope. "It slimed me" is a quote from Ghostbusters. ** Right before coming to the church in Death Toll, the Survivors come upon a cabin in the woods. This only occurs as Zoey, but she makes a reference to the 1970-1980s cult classic, Evil Dead, starring Bruce Campbell. She says, "Oh, nice, a cabin in the middle of nowhere. I know how this movie ends." The cabin is complete with a mounted deer head. * Her name may come from Zoe, one of the primary characters from the "Xombie" series. However there is no evidence to support this. * Originally, the developers had the idea of Zoey and Francis showing some sort of affection towards one another. However, this was found to be distracting, and was cut out of the game.Left 4 Dead Commentary Strangely, from quotes, it seems as though she and Louis are closer. * Zoey's voice actress, Jen Taylor, also voiced other famous game characters, such as Cortana from the Halo series and Princess Peach from the Mario franchise. References Category:The Survivors